I'm Not a Girl But I Would Do Right?
by MoeMoePinkNinja
Summary: Sora's not a girl and he knows that. But he's certain that Roxas is straight. Right? So he decides to do what he can do. Lemons and RokuSor pairing. Did I mention that there were lemons inside? I did, didn't I? Well there are. And they're FRESH!


PinkNinja: I just kind of felt like writing a little smut for you guys. I don't own KH or any of the characters. Don't sue me! ~

* * *

**Sora's P.O.V.**

Can you keep a secret? Okay, well here it goes... I like Roxas. I mean I _really, really _like Roxas! He's so kind and smart and just really cool! The reason I like him? Well, he kind of saved me from depression. And I really owe it to him. If he wasn't there during that time, then I still wouldn't be alive and fine up to this day. The thing is... I don't know if he likes guys or not. He's been hanging out with that red haired lanky guy a lot lately so I might have a chance. But then again, he also hangs out with that girl with short black hair and blue eyes. But whatever! I need to look at the positive sides! I'm planning to give him a love letter! Oh, just in time too! I can see Roxas from here. It looks like he's with that girl again. The one with the short black hair but that doesn't matter. Right now, all that matters is that I give him this letter! I walking towards him but stop when I spot something shocking. Did she just.. kiss him on the cheek? And Roxas is smiling too! No... this is just a dream. Everything will be better tomorrow. I turned around and ran all the way home, not caring that I would be missing almost half of the school day. My parents wouldn't care either. Not that they're here anyways. I ran up to my room and ripped the letter in half and dumped it into my trash bin. This is just a dream and I need to wake up. Yes, everything will be better tomorrow.

* * *

**Roxas' P.O.V.**

I waved my sister goodbye as she gave me a peck on the cheek.

"See you at lunch Xion! Don't fall asleep in any of the classes!" She laughed as she waved goodbye. Then came my friend, Axel. Ah Axel, no words to describe him. Tall, loud, idiotic.. The list goes on.

"Hey dude." He greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Axel. So, what's up?" I took out some books out of my locker for next class.

"Dude, you know that Sora kid that you claimed to have 'saved'? Yeah, well he ran out of the school building crying. Oh yeah, it looked like he was holding a note too!" Crying? Why would he be crying?

"It looked like a love note too!" I choked on my own saliva. Why? Well, can you keep a secret? I kind of maybe have a little crush on him. It was back when I saved him from trying to kill himself. He was at the lake, looking at his reflection, kind of mumbling something to himself.

_"Why did you leave me mom? Do you hate me? What about you dad? Maybe, if I jump in, I can see you again." Is he crazy?_ _I kept looking at him, not knowing what to do until he wavered a little and finally fell into the lake. By natural instinct, I jumped in too. Beneath the water, I could see his body, his chocolate hair flowing up, his hand reaching for me as if saying, 'Someone, anyone, save me.' So I did. I reached for his hand and grabbed him and started swimming back up. I got up (Thank god) and dragged him onto dry land. Only thing was, he wasn't breathing. So I freaked out and started to pump his chest. Crap. Still not breathing. Um... What to do, what to do! he lied there as I was freaking out. I looked at his face and saw his plump lips, parted open a little. Do I have to do that thing to make him breathe again? But it's my first kiss! But he's dying! I decided, I looked at him once more. Eyes closed and parted pink plump lips. I leaned down and put my mouth on his and blew out air. I then put my head on his heart and listened for a beat. No beat. I had to try again. No beat. Again! This time I heard a beat. Another beat. And another. I looked at him and he stirred a little. He began to cough out water. I helped him get up and started patting his back._

_"There, there... Are you okay?" I rubbed his back until he stopped coughing. He then looked at me and back away. He looked at his hands and his eyes widened._

_"Why am I still here? Why did you save me? I was supposed to meet mother and father! Why am I here?!" Tears began dropping from his cheeks onto the ground. He looked a little... well cute. _

_"Calm down! Why did you want to meet your parents in the first place?" _

_"Be-because I need th-them!" He began to sob uncontrollably. All I did was hug him and continue to rub his back even more._

_"It's okay. It's okay. Don't worry, I'm here for you now." He stopped sniffling for a moment._

_"R-really?" He looked up at me and I nodded my head, smiling. _

But that was before I knew that he was in my school. Well, I really hope Sora can get over who he's falling in love with. For one, I know it's not me.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

As hoped, Sora got over it and returned to school the next day. I'm glad he did too. But something has been off lately. The whole school day, he's been secretly staring at me. I could see that he didn't sleep last night, from the bags under his eyes. He's just been... staring at me. Normally, I would be flattered but this time I'm just a little bit creeped out. I finally understood why he was staring at me. The reason was to kidnap me. At the end of the school day he came up to me and just asked me a question.

"Hey Roxas. Can I ask you a question?" Me, not knowing what was going to happen next said sure.

"Sure."

"Cool! Okay, does this rag smell like chloroform to you?" Before I comprehend as to what he said, he smothered my face with a rag. I couldn't breathe. I was getting a little.. sleepy.

* * *

I woke up to darkness and coldness hitting my chest. I shivered a bit.

"I see you're awake." I know this voice.

"Sora? Is that you? Why can't I see?" I tried to struggle but my hands were chained together and above my head.

"Yes, it's me and you're wearing a blind fold." Why a blind fold?

"Can you tell me why I'm like this?" I heard a chuckle.

"So you don't have to see what I'm about to do." I suddenly felt hands tugging on my pants and boxers.

"W-What are you d-doing?!" He slipped them off and just did nothing. Or at least I thought he did nothing. I can't really see with these blind folds on.

* * *

(Changing to Third Person Viewing for your pleasure) (Okay, my pleasure)

Sora was staring at Roxas' dick for a few seconds. Examining it and sniffing it a little. The coldness in the room made his dick erect and slowly, it started to rise up.

"Wow! Roxas, it's big!" Roxas' face flushed a deep red.

"W-what are you t-talking about?!" Sora smiled and placed his hand around his member, slowly moving his hand up and down. Roxas moaned and whimpered a little.

"Where a-are you t-touching?!" Sora giggled a bit and continued stroking his now twitching member.

"I know I'm not a girl.. but I can still do things like this!" Now it was time for Sora to blush. This was his first time and he knew he had to... he had to put Roxas' cock in his mouth until he came. Well, let's take this slow then.

"What do you mean t-things like- Ahhnn~!" Roxas' sentence was cut as Sora licked his head while still stroking him. He then engulfed his whole member and started bobbing his head up and down. This was too much for Sora that he had to bring his hand and stroke himself too. The look on Roxas' face, the smell of Roxas, and the fact that he was giving Roxas a blowjob right now, made him cum right away into his hand. Roxas was yet to cum. Frustrated by the fact that he couldn't make Roxas cum, he started to play with his balls. Fondling and just massaging them made Roxas shiver with pleasure. A few seconds passed and it still wasn't working so he went to the next best thing. Pleasuring himself. He brought his finger up to his ass and pushed in. Mewling as he pushed into himself, he continued sucking. Pushing in and out, in and out, in and out, he moaned. The moan caused vibrations and that was the final straw. Roxas moaned and just came into Sora's mouth. Roxas couldn't help it. For some time, he had been trying to hold back from cumming. Sora gladly swallowed everything and started to straddle him.

"That was yummy but I think there would be another place where you could fill up lots of your milk with." Sora took out his fingers and licked them. He then took off the blind fold off of Roxas and smiled. Roxas' face was simply a delicious sight. He positioned himself on top of Roxas' member and pushed himself in.

"Ah~ I-I'm all in. See?" All Roxas could do was stare.

"Sora, uncuff me." Roxas stared straight into Sora's lust filled eyes.

"Huh? But that would be no Ah~! F-fun." Sora started to move his hips up and down.

"I said uncuff me." Sora pouted.

"You won't run?" Roxas shook his head no.

"Alright." Sora took the key and uncuffed him as he said. Once Roxas was free, he pushed Sora onto the bed and started thrusting into him.

"Ahhhnn! Uhh.. S-so fast! Hah.. Ahh~" Roxas pushed in all different angles trying to find that _one _place that made Sora crazy. Thrust after thrust after thrust until he finally found it.

"Roxas! Th-there! D-do it a-again! Mmm.. Ahhh" Roxas kept pounding that one same spot over and over again making Sora crazy. Sora felt as if he were in heaven.

"Ngh.. Sora.. Y-you're so tight!" Slamming in and out of Sora's tight hole was a pretty sexy thing for Roxas' eyes to see. Tears were at the corner of his eyes, threatening to flood out if he slammed in any harder than he already was. Roxas couldn't resist. He brought his face down and kissed Sora, lips met and tongues clashed. They had to let go, a string of saliva attaching them, Roxas continued to thrust and thrust and thrust. He was so close to cumming. All he needed was more tightness to engulf him. Roxas took hold of Sora's twitching member and started to stroke.

"N-no! If you ahh.. d-do that then nnn~!" Sora came into Roxas' hand and Roxas' member was easily squeezed by the walls of Sora's insides making him cum inside Sora.

"It-it's inside.. Y-your milk is inside m-me!" Even with Roxas' stick inside him, some of the cum came out of his ass. Roxas slowly took his cock out of Sora and collapsed next to him on his bed.

"T-that was.. eventful." Roxas finally spoke after a couple of minuets. To tired to even nod all Sora could do was give out a grunt.

"What made you do that?" Roxas took a hold of Sora's shoulders and made him face him, eyes looking straight into his.

"Well.. I like you Roxas but you like girls and well I'm not a girl, but I would do right?" Sora blurted out with a blush that dusted his face. Roxas looked at him for a second then burst into laughter.

"First of all, I'm not into any one. I'm into you and only you. You could say that I'm sorasexual." All Sora could do was look at him.

"But what about her? The one you kissed on the cheek?" Roxas laughed again.

"That, Sora, was my sister. Trust me, I'm not a sis con." (A sis con is a brother who is in love with his sister. Sister complex. Brother complex. Yada yada.) Sora looked relieved. He gave out a sigh.

"Look Sora. I love you and by what we did, I can tell you love me too so what do you say to just go at it again?" Sora almost choked on his own saliva.

"A-again?! My butt is kind of sore and my hips hurt..." Roxas gave a pout.

"But I guess we could do it again tomorrow." Roxas cheered and smiled.

"Tomorrow it is! I also want to try some kinky new things on you."

* * *

PinkNinja: Um yeah.. I just wrote that.. and pictured it.. I think.. I'm going to pass out... Well see you..

(Psst! Hey! See that review button over there? Yeah, click it. It helps the author a lot with making new chapters and stories. Thank you!)


End file.
